Das zweite Buch Mose
„Wait 'till you get a load of me.“ Der Joker Das Telefon in Eriks Hand klingelte nicht, da er es stumm geschaltet hatte, auch die Vibrationsfunktion hatte er deaktiviert. Das Brummen könnte gehört werden. Er blickte lediglich in Abständen von wenigen Sekunden auf das Display, das aktuell die Nummer seiner Ehefrau zeigte. Natürlich wusste er, dass es nicht Franziska war, die anrief. Nach kurzem Zögern ging er ran: „Ich bezweifle stark, eine hübsche Brünette mit Brille am Ende der Leitung zu haben.“ Seine Stimme spiegelte eine weitaus größere Selbstsicherheit aus als angebracht wäre: „Obwohl, Schatz, wenn du das bist, entschuldige. Hab dich lieb.“ Es dauerte kaum eine Sekunde, bis seine ursprüngliche Behauptung verifiziert wurde: „Du bist sehr ruhig.“ Die Stimme war die eines jungen Mannes. Erik nickte unwillkürlich, auch wenn es niemand zu sehen vermochte: „Wundert dich das, du retrovaginales Arschloch?“ Seine Stimme zitterte nicht als er das sagte, keine Spur davon, dass die Beleidigung einem zornigen Quell entsprang: „Ich meine, klar, du hast soeben meinen Schwager und meinen Bruder umgebracht, und nach der Effizienz dessen kann ich mir vorstellen, dass dies nicht dein erster Techtelmechtel ist... Aber hey, was soll ich sagen? Ich lasse mich nicht gerne einschüchtern.“ „Verstehe. Das Gefühl kann ich nachempfinden, auch wenn mir die Notwendigkeit des Begriffes Retrovaginal nicht ganz schlüssig erscheint. Ich bin nicht schwul. Wie auch immer, dieses Haus ist nicht sonderlich groß, wenn man an Villen gewöhnt ist, und ich bin selbstverständlich nicht ohne Vorbereitungen mit meiner Axt hier reingestürmt. Öffnest du das Fenster: Bumm. Öffnest du die Tür: Bumm. Gibst du auch nur einen Notruf ab: Bumm, sobald ein Bulle die Tür aufmacht. Ist das nicht eine interessante Situation? Mobiltelefone wurde ursprünglich vor allem entwickelt, um überall Hilfe rufen zu können, wie die Polizeinotrufzellen im Britannien der Sechziger. Und jetzt hast du so einen Minicomputer in deiner Hand und kannst nichts damit anfangen. Welch erbärmliches Schicksal.“ Blöder Pisser. Mein erbärmliches Schicksal stecke ich dir gleich mit Anlauf in die Großhirnrinde, dachte Erik und musste unwillkürlich an den Roman iBoy denken. Die Vorstellung, einem Psychopathen bei dem Versuch ihn mit einem Handy zu erschlagen stattdessen mit paratelekinetischen Fähigkeiten auszustatten stimulierte seinen schwarzen Humor: „Aber nicht doch. Wir haben doch eine nette Unterhaltung. Du erfährst nichts Neues über mich, ich etwas über dich... wo wir gerade dabei sind, wie geht es meiner Ehefrau? Ich würde sie zur Silberhochzeit ungerne als Grabstein betrachten müssen.“ Auch hier schwankte seine Stimme nicht. Er war sich seiner Situation vollkommen bewusst, ebenso dem Risiko für Franziska, aber er durfte nicht die geringste Schwäche zeigen. „Oh, keine Sorge, der geht es gut. Nun... also, um ehrlich zu sein hängt das von der Definition von gut ab. Ich meine... Wer hat schon gerne ein ganzes Gramm Quecksilber-II-Fulminat auf der Stirn liegen?“ Erik fluchte in Gedanken. Damit hatte der Kerl ihn. Er rief sich schnell die grundlegenden Eigenschaften dieser Chemischen Konstruktion ins Gedächtnis: Klassisch als Knallquecksilber bezeichnet, relativ stabil auf Raumtemperatur, heißt etwa 22° Celsius, und mit einer ziemlich heftigen Druckwelle, sollte diese Temperatur längere Zeit über- oder unterschritten werden. Und Siebenunddreißig Grad waren weit darüber: „Interessant. Ich zweifle aber daran.“ Erik wusste, dass er bluffte und ihm nichts besseres einfallen würde, aber ebenso erschien es nicht sehr abwegig, dass es dem Irren in seinem Haus ähnlich ging: „Nehmen wir mal an jemand – und mit Jemand meine ich niemand spezifischen... aber gut, ich meine Dich – sei bekloppt genug und nimmt zu einem Axtmassaker in einem fremden Haus ein Stück Knallquecksilber mit... Es müsste schon längst explodiert sein, als es die Stirn meiner Frau berührte. Damit würde erstens dein Druckmittel das Klo runtergespült wie ein dampfender Haufen Exkremente, zweitens wäre diesem Idioten – Dir – mein unbändiger Zorn unter der Tatsache, dass ich mich in der Nähe des Waffenschranks befinde, sicher, und drittens hätte ich die Druckwelle der Explosion längst gemerkt... Okay, Tom, weißt du was? Wir brechen hier ab.“ Die Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung entspannte sich: „Sicher, klar. Ehrlich, Mann, wer auch immer dieses Skript geschrieben hat, er ist ein vollkommener Idiot. Ehrlich, wer schreibt so einen Dreck?“ Erik räusperte sich und blickte auf die Kopie des Drehbuchs, das sich in seiner linken Hand befand. Seinem Trainingspartner antwortete er: „Richard Baumann. Komisch, ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen, dass der das war...“ Tom lachte ins Telefon: „Der Meisterautor Deutschlands scheitert an einem Filmdrehbuch, und dann noch auf eine solch scheußliche Weise? Hat wohl seine Zeit im Exil mit Drogen verbracht.“ Er verzog das Gesicht: „Unwahrscheinlich. Danach sah er im Fernsehen nicht aus. Mehr wie nach einem Selbstfindungstrip in den Alpen, oder im Himalaya. Wie in Doctor Strange, nur ohne die ganze Magie und so weiter. Wie auch immer, danke nochmal, dass du die Stelle mit mir geprobt hast. Ich glaube allerdings, ich lasse das Projekt ausfallen. Die deutsche Filmindustrie hat sich schon so viele Schnitzer erlaubt, da will ich nicht die Hauptrolle in dem Todesstoß spielen. Also dann, man sieht sich.“ Tom lachte heiser: „Sobald man kybernetische Augen erfindet, schätze ich. Machs gut, Kumpel.“ Dann verkündete ein Piepsen die Unterbrechung der Leitung. Erik selbst legte das Telefon ebenfalls beiseite und streckte sich ein wenig. Seine Wirbel knackten und er bekam ein flaues Gefühl im Magen. Ein seichter Flashback umnebelte ihn, Erinnerungen an eine längst vergangene Zeit, als er noch Auto fuhr. Kurz bevor er seinen Audi in den LKW gesteuert hatte, der ohne Beleuchtung in der Nacht und noch dazu viel zu schnell um die Kurve kam, hatte er ebenso ein flaues Gefühl gehabt. Er schüttelte den Kopf und warf den Gedanken somit wieder in den leeren Raum. Sicher brauchte er nur ein wenig frische Luft. Mit knackenden Gliedern stieg Erik die Treppe hinab ins Erdgeschoss, zog sich Schuhe und Jacke an und blickte auf die Uhr. Kurz vor Mitternacht. Es war schon ein Wunder, dass Tom sich dazu bereiterklärt hatte diese nächtliche Atmosphäre zu nutzen. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken lief er zur Tür, öffnete sie und wunderte sich über das scharfe Klick, das dabei entstand. Ihm blieben genau drei Zentelsekunden um zu erkennen, dass es das klassische, aus Filmen – unter anderem seinen eigenen - bekannte Klicken einer gelösten Bombenzündung war. Danach: Buum. Ich lehne mich zurück und lasse den Blick deprimiert über meine Story schweifen. Ich mag den Begriff Story zwar nicht, aber was soll ich tun? Ich liebe nun mal Anglizismen und da schleicht sich so etwas ein. Wie auch immer, ich bin unzufrieden mit diesem Werk. Hab schon besseres geschrieben. Und doch erfüllt es mich mit einer eigentümlichen Energie, einer fantastischen Kraft und Euphorie. Ich war eine ganze Handvoll Monate in einem gewiss merkwürdig zu nennenden Daseinszustand, seit ich meiner Frau in Rot begegnet bin... und mich in ein Manuskript gebannt habe. Ein Lächeln kann ich mir nicht verkneifen, nicht an dieser Stelle. Denn, und ich weiß es klingt banal, die Qualität der Geschichte ist nicht ausschlaggebend für mich. Ausschlaggebend ist, dass sie zutreffen wird. Irgendwo in diesem Land gibt es nun den mittelmäßigen Schauspieler Erik und seinem Freund Tom, und ersterer wird in absehbarer Zeit Opfer eines Sprengstoffanschlags. Mein Lächeln wird breiter als ich weiter darüber nachdenke: Erst habe ich, scheinbar versehentlich, eine Handvoll meiner eigenen Schriftstellerischen Kreationen in unsere Ebene des Seins hereingeschrieben... und mich dann in deren Ebene transferiert, auch wenn das eine eher unangenehme Erfahrung war. Und nun... warum sollte ich nicht auch einfach ein wenig in unserer Ebene umschreiben können? Ich gestehe, da steckt ein gewaltiger Gedankensprung hinter, aber spätestens seit meinem Roman Fahrtschatten fragt man mich in jeder zweiten Talkshow, ob ich wahnsinnig wäre... warum also nicht? Es ist ohnehin unwichtig, da es funktioniert. Ich lehne mich wieder vor und überlege mir ein Ende für mein Evangelion. Etwas dramatisches, so wie jeder Film inzwischen mit Pauken und Trompeten einem explosiven Ende entgegensteuern muss um gemocht zu werden brauche ich auch hier ein Ende mit Pepp. Also, mal überlegen... Ihr fragt euch, wer ich bin. Eine Frage die ich in letzter Zeit selten höre, Dank dem Bekanntheitsgrad der mir zuteil ist, aber es hat sich was geändert. Ich bin nicht mehr Richard Baumann. Wie es in Moses Buch Exodus, Kapitel Drei Vers Vier heißt: Ich bin der Ich bin. Preiset mich. Kategorie:Mittellang